As computing devices have become more powerful and commonplace, users increasingly view and manipulate photographs on their computers. One type of manipulation that is of interest to users is inserting objects into their photographs. Although an object can be inserted into a photograph by simply pasting or adding the object into the photograph, such techniques typically result in the object that was added looking out of place. Accordingly, it remains difficult for users to insert objects into their photographs and obtain a result that appears realistic, as if the object were actually part of the scene that the photograph is of.